<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 1 - Symphony by GemmaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026623">Day 1 - Symphony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose'>GemmaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jazzwave Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Radio, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep me stuck inside your head like a favourite tune, you know my spark’s a stereo that only plays for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz/Soundwave (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jazzwave Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 1 - Symphony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jazz liked late night patrols the best. Not because of the stars, or the lack of humans, or even because the Decepticons preferred attacks in broad daylight. No, Jazz liked the night shift because that was when his favourite local stations played their best music. New stuff, experimental mixes that weren’t quite ready for the rush hour crowds yet. One of the night DJs was due to cover for a morning host next week, and Jazz was proud of the kid, for all he’d never met them. They’d come on just last year, and had really settled into their job since, developing an easy humour that Jazz could appreciate.</p><p>And a killer taste in music, to boot.</p><p>“This one’s a request.” they said, their voice playing softly from Jazz’s internal speakers as he cruised down the highway. “From one ‘anonymous admirer’ to a certain ‘covert music lover’. So, Anon, I hope your crush is listening.” they chuckled, and there was a beat of silence before <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3E9Wjbq44E">the music</a> began, an unfamiliar voice and tune leaving no doubt that this anonymous requester was, in fact, trying to reach someone they admired. He hummed along to the refrain, bouncing slightly on his wheels as he peeled off the highway to do the route through town.</p><p>He was waiting at a stop light when the song looped, and his plating prickled. Radio stations didn’t just play the same song twice in a row. He switched stations, and the song was still playing, insistent and unmistakable. And only one mech could hijack <i>his</i> speakers. A mech who fit this song just a touch too well for it to be a coincidence.</p><p>He pinged an all-clear back to the Ark, along with his intent to hang out next to the highway for a bit, and pulled off at the first patch of woods with a clearing in view of the road. Ostensibly he was on lookout, but that was a formality. He had no intention of reporting the incongruous stereo set perched on a branch near his optic level, quietly playing the same song looping on his internal speakers. “You know, there are easier ways to ask a mech out.” he said, scooping Soundwave up and setting him on the ground. The Decepticon spymaster and TIC unfolded fluidly, stepping into Jazz’s personal space with unwavering confidence and looping his arms over Jazz’s shoulders, the song still playing quietly from his external speakers.</p><p>“Autobot Jazz: does not answer comms from non-Autobots.”</p><p>“I can’t take you off my block list without folks asking questions.” he sighed, settling his hands on Soundwave’s hips and leaning in to nuzzle the Decepticon’s mask. “Clever though, getting my favourite DJ to play a song for me.”</p><p>“Soundwave: predicted Jazz would enjoy human music.”</p><p>“You predicted right, doll.” he grinned, sliding his arms around the small of Soundwave’s back to draw him closer. “It’s not my usual type of beat, but it’s very <i>you</i>.” he leaned back, flaring <i>affection appreciation honesty</i> in his field. “I think you just found my new favourite song.”</p><p>Soundwave radiated happiness, and leaned in to drop a spark of electricity on Jazz’s cheek from the central ridge of his mask. Jazz hummed along as the song looped, and began to sway to the beat, pedes moving just slightly. “My spark’s a stereo~” he sung over the human vocals, and Soundwave chuckled softly.</p><p>Treason though it may technically be, Jazz wouldn’t trade these quiet moments for anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did this song come out in the g1 timeframe? god no. Do i care? lol nope.</p><p>Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [<a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose">Link</a>]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>